


Hard Times

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/M, Inappropriate Erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: That wasn't a pillow he was nuzzling into...





	Hard Times

James hummed happily in his dream as he nuzzled his face into his pillow, his hips thrusting into the couch for friction. A hand bats at his head, someone hissing his name, and he growls. Doesn’t anyone know not to wake him when he gets back from class? He just wants to cuddle with his…. Oh.

He opens his eyes, his features clouded with sleep. Looking up he can see RG, a horrified/humorous look on her face. That… That wasn’t a pillow he was nuzzling into.

Hearing J clear his throat, he shot up. He realized what J and Caela must’ve come home to.

James’s eyes meet Caela’s and she pointedly looks down his body. His own eyes follow and almost chokes on a horrified inhalation of breath. Planning to cuddle in the living room, he and RG had thrown on lounge clothes before settling down on the couch to watch a movie, and right now, a prominent stiffie shamelessly declares itself through the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

He grabs a pillow off the floor, fighting back a groan at the pressure against him as he attempts nonchalance. “So…. You guys are home early?” His voice ends with a squeak.

“It’s 9:30 P.M., James, how late did you expect our meeting to last?” J looks unamused at the lanky man currently in the most uncomfortable situation of his life.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looks from Caela, to J, to RG, who had finally broken and was in a fit of laughter.

“We can’t leave you two alone for 5 seconds, I swear,” Caela grumbles, grabbing J’s hand and pulling him up to their room for an ‘early night’, as she had said.

Keeping the pillow clutched to his crotch, James looked to RG who was now regaining her breath. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll help you take care of that,” she laughed in a failed attempt to be seductive before hopping off the couch and walking back to their room.


End file.
